Feelings You Don't Know What To Do With
by Hellsngel
Summary: Bulma takes a mini vacation to sort out her new feelings for Vegeta. She doesn't know how to make a stubborn guy like him open up. But she encounters Maron, the two get drunk, and Maron finds an unusual way to help Bulma solve her problem.


**Author's Notes- Hey guys, I've got a lemon here! It's also, interestingly enough, a yuri fic! This was a request and my first full yuri fic, so here it goes. Enjoy!**

**I don't own any of the characters or anything.**

**Feelings You Don't Know What to Do With**

Bulma put her hands behind her head and relaxed in her beach chair. She observed the ocean's unusually serene, blue color, and the sounds of the waves gently crashing onto the shore soothed her. She really did need this vacation.

The last few weeks, ever since that mysterious boy had come to warn them about the androids, ever since Vegeta had been living at Capsule Corporation, she had been somewhat stressed. She wasn't sure, but she felt some rather odd feelings for Vegeta. He had been a murderer in the past, that much she knew, but she was the only one to see how much he truly wrestled with himself every day, between striving to get stronger, and not really knowing what to do with his new life. It made Bulma not only respect him, but see him in a way she never imagined seeing him. He had even told her, one one occasion, that he didn't know where to go now that Frieza had been taken care of.

"_I wanted to take over this universe myself, but ever since that awful battle on Namek, I just… I just can't! And even if I did want to, that bastard Kakarot would easily brush me aside. Grrr… I may not rule the universe, but I will surpass Kakarot!" He had told her._

It was _very _rare for Vegeta of all people to open up like that. But Bulma had found him suffering from his intense emotions, and she couldn't help but feel bad for him. So she pried and pried, and finally managed to get him to open up.

But now she had these feelings that she didn't know what to do with. She had confided in Yamcha about the matter, since she and he were still great friends, and Yamcha suggested that she take a vacation to clear her head. He'd hold things down at Capsule Corporation while she was gone. Now, she knew that he was right.

She watched as the many tourists enjoyed their time in the setting sun. While some of them opted to play volleyball or splash around in the water some more, others just sat and enjoyed the sunset, like she did. Bulma could have afforded a more private place to stay, but privacy wouldn't help get her mind off of things for a little bit like this would.

"Beautiful sunset, isn't it?" A voice said from beside her. Bulma looked up to see a woman who was a little bit younger than herself, but the same blue hair that she had. The girl was wearing a biking top and jeans, her feet bare.

"Yeah, I guess it is." Bulma was puzzled as to why a complete stranger was talking to her.

"I'm Maron. You're the only person that's still watching the sunset out here, and I guess I kind of wanted someone to talk to." The girl said, seeming to sense Bulma's unasked question.

"Oh okay." Bulma said. She then noticed that Maron had a drink in her hand. "Loosening up?"

Maron looked confused, then glanced at her hand and seemed to suddenly understand. "Oh! Yeah, I guess so. Want some?"

"Sure." Bulma answered. Maron went over to a tent and retrieved another glass with some of the alcohol she had been drinking, and handed it to Bulma. Bulma didn't know what kind it was, but it didn't matter. She needed a drink. She took a swig.

Whoa! The alcohol was really strong! But Bulma welcomed that. She downed the rest rather quickly.

"What brings you out to a place like this?" Maron asked.

"Honestly, I came here to think about some things. I just feel kind of… lost right now, I guess." Bulma answered.

"That's actually the reason I came here too." Maron admitted. "You see, the guy that I was seeing broke up with me a little while ago. He was sweet, but… I guess he just wasn't feeling it."

"My ex broke up with me not too long ago too. There's this new guy that I sort of have feelings for, but I'm not sure what to do with them. I mean, it seems crazy that he'd actually like anyone, let alone me." Bulma spilled.

"Feelings you don't know what to do with?" Maron said, turning towards her. "Listen, every guy would like someone. Trust me."

"Okay, let's say he likes me. Maybe. How do I get him to admit it? I mean, he's pretty stubborn." Bulma said.

"Hmm… I mean, I have a list of things girls could do to get guys to open up about their desires… but it's on my laptop back at my hotel. If you want, we can go there and take a look at it." Maron offered.

Why not? It's not like Bulma had anything else to do really. "Sure, let's go."

So the two of them made their way to Maron's hotel, which was right on the beach, so all they had to do was walk up the steps. Soon they were standing at the door to her hotel room. Once they walked in, Bulma could see the interior of the room, and it wasn't as fancy as the condo that Bulma had. But that was okay. She could see a few more bottles of alcohol on the counter, along with shot glasses.

"Want to have some more drinks? I can't really finish all of this myself." Maron said, pointing to the alcohol.

"Yeah, thanks." Bulma said. She was honestly already starting to feel buzzed.

Bulma took it upon herself to sit down at the desk and open the laptop. The desktop opened up, but she just kind of stared at it, curiously observing what Maron thought made a good background image. Maron then came back with two shot glasses, setting one down on the desk for Bulma. Bulma heard her quickly drink the other shot, and then she leaned in to navigate the computer.

"Let's see..." Maron drawled.

Bulma began to feel something kind of strange in her stomach. Maron was leaning _really _close to her. So close, in fact, that Bulma could smell the exotic perfume she wore. She liked the smell of that perfume. Maron's voice was also close to Bulma's ear.

"Here we go." Maron said, bringing up a document with a small paragraph of text.

After looking over the list, Maron closed the list, stood back up, and walked over to pour herself another shot. Bulma took that opportunity to drink her own shot, which was just as strong as what she had had earlier. She hadn't bothered to look at the list.

"So, have you tried playing a game with him?" Maron asked.

"The day I get him to play a game will be the day when hell freezes over." Bulma laughed dryly.

"Hmm… most of the stuff on that list were pretty dumb things but… there was one I thought was odd." Maron said. "It talked about some really weird thing where you bite his tongue when you're kissing."

"I don't know if I can get him to-" Bulma started but was cut off.

Maron suddenly jumped onto Bulma and kissed her aggressively, and Bulma instinctively opened her mouth. When her tongue darted out, Maron bit it gently, just for a second, then let it go and pulled away.

"You have to surprise him and do it, like that." Maron explained.

Bulma was still dazed from the kiss. The small tongue bite felt amazing! She would be sure to try that on Vegeta.

Before Bulma could recover, she felt Maron's hands slip underneath her shirt.

"Hey, what are you doing?!" Bulma exclaimed.

"The list said that you'd be more successful if you had a high sexual energy." Maron said. Bulma tried to back up, but she ended up falling out of the chair and the two of them tumbled to the floor. Now Maron was on top of her. "I'm helping you increase your sexual energy."

Bulma wanted to protest, but Maron's hands on her stomach were… soothing somehow. The alcohol had to have been getting to her. Maron too, probably. Bulma felt Maron's hands slide underneath her bra and begin to rub against her nipples.

"I read in a book once that I can increase your sexual energy if I massage your titties!" Maron giggled.

Bulma just sat there and took it. The alcohol buzz was getting stronger. And Bulma loved the feeling of what Maron was doing. She could feel moisture starting to grow between her legs. Bulma began to take her shirt off, pulling it over her arms and tossing it aside. Her bra was now misplaced and her nipples were showing.

"Oh yeah, I have to pinch your titties too!" Maron laughed.

Bulma felt her make good on that statement and begin pinching and squeezing her nipples. A silly grin crossed Bulma's face, and she could feel her panties soaking.

"Maron..." Bulma moaned.

"Huh?" Maron said, stopping her hands.

"I think it will increase my sexual energy if you eat out my pussy." Bulma moaned lustfully.

She immediately felt Maron unzip her pants and pull them down, doing the same to her underwear next. Maron giggled.

"I guess so." Maron said.

She placed her head in between Bulma's legs, and Bulma spread her legs apart to allow Maron more access. Soon, she could feel the other woman lapping at her womanhood, and Bulma cried out.

"Oh, Maron, yes!" She screamed.

Bulma could feel her orgasm coming on. Maron's hands reached up and grazed her nipple once again, and that was it for the scientist. The orgasm came crashing through Bulma, her juices spilling onto the floor. She relaxed her body on the floor, out of breath from the amazing experience. She closed her eyes for a few seconds before she heard a soft sentence from Maron.

"I wonder if we can increase _my _sexual energy?" Maron was wondering aloud.

Bulma's eyes snapped open. She knew what she had to do. "I can help you."

Bulma sat up and crashed her lips into Maron's. Their tongues battled for dominance, but when Maron darted her tongue into Bulma's mouth, Bulma bit it gently. She could feel Maron tense against her as she did so. She knew that the technique had been effective.

As the two of them continued to make out, Bulma jammed her hands into Maron's jeans, quickly using her fingers to probe the other woman's pussy. It would have been easier to pull Maron's jeans down first, but it would be more exiting to make her orgasm right through the jeans.

Bulma managed to get one finger in, then two, and she could feel that Maron was already wet. Maron's body shuddered once again against Bulma. She inserted her fingers even deeper into Maron's pussy.

"I'm going to make you cum in your pants!" Bulma whispered huskily against the other woman's mouth.

Maron began to twitch involuntarily, and Bulma knew it was because of her fingers. She could also hear Maron panting and moaning. Bulma was able to lean her head close to Maron's ear.

"You like that?" She whispered. Maron only whimpered in response.

Bulma continued to finger Maron until she hit a certain spot and felt Maron practically jump up. Bulma knew that this was her target. She probed that spot again and again, and Maron's moans became louder and her breath became labored. Soon enough, Maron screamed loudly and shook violently, and her jeans suddenly were darkened and soaked from her juices. She had reached her orgasm.

After that, Bulma finally retrieved her hand from Maron's jeans, and the two of them lie sprawled on the floor of Maron's hotel room, both panting, sweating, and out of breath. After a while, Maron spoke up.

"Do you think your sexual energy is increased and you might know how to get that guy now?" Maron asked.

"Oh yeah." Bulma replied with mischief in her voice.

She would sneak up and kiss him and do the gentle bite on his tongue. She would also make sure she made him some super tight pants so she could masturbate him and make him cum in them. This little adventure had given Bulma all sorts of ideas! Oh, and something else…

"Will you help me?" Bulma asked. "You know, maybe the two of us can put on a show for him before I get him."

"Oh, that sounds so cute!" Maron giggled. "Sure!"

Great! Now if Bulma could just get up and go somewhere where she could rest. But she had no energy. The alcohol seemed to completely weigh her down, and plus she was dizzy. The floor of Maron's hotel room would have to be her bed for the night. Sighing, Bulma put her head down onto her arms and closed her eyes.

**Author's Notes- Okay, so that's the end of the fic. What did you guys think? It's definitely not my usual thing, but I figured I'd take a crack at it. I actually got another request a while ago, that person wanted me to do a Yamcha and Android 21 fic. I'll probably do that at some point. Anyway, reviews are appreciated!**


End file.
